Young
by Dusk LockHeart
Summary: AR.Axel is older than Roxas. Roxas is younger than Axel. But that doesn't change a thing.-Oneshot.-


**Young[One-shot]**

**-dusklockheart-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. And I probably never will. Ever. Sadly.

**Author's Note:***sigh* Yes, The Freak Club is going under a hiatus at the moment as you can see. The reason you ask? I'm gonna be honest. I'm a lazy mutt. That and I can't decide how to read the next chapter. Anyways, this one-shot is basically my lame attempt at writing **slash**. Yes you heard me right, slash. God strike me where I stand. But seriously, after playing 358/2 days, Axel and Roxas do seem like an actually pair. That I really do like this couple. Really. Oh by the way, just pretend Xion never came into the Organization for the sake of the fanfic, 'kay?

* * *

How old was Axel? Too old for him. Much too old. Luckily for the red-head, this partner never found out his little interest in him. "Axel. What is love?"

Boy this question really kicked him into high gear. Did Roxas finally put the pieces together and find out? Axel, who was Axel of course, answered being his laidback self. He didn't know if Roxas noticed that longing look he gave him.

Axel came to the conclusion that Roxas would never feel the way he about him. For some time, Axel avoided his friend. Unknown to him, it was slowly tearing the young boy apart. He was sadly by the fact that his best friend was ignoring him. And it didn't help that he wasn't exactly on good terms with the other members.

So Roxas went a whole month without talking to anyone. Axel had stopped coming to the top of the Station Tower and Roxas was left to eat his ice cream alone. The beauty of the never setting sun of Twilight Town helped him, but it only helped for so long.

By the second month, Roxas still went up to the Tower but completely stopped eating the ice cream he had loved so much. He simply sit on the ledge and stare into the horizon. Hoping that his lost friend would return to him. Little by little, Roxas was falling deeper and deeper into depression.

One day, four months after Axel had stopped talking to him, they were finally paired up in a mission to Agrabah to collect hearts like usual.

Axel, finally summoned up the courage to speak to his friend after so long. "Wow Roxas, it sure is hot ain't it?" No reply came from the boy. Roxas didn't want to talk to him, he had left him all alone after all. Why should he care anyway? Shocked by his friend's lack of talking, Axel walked closer to him.

"Roxas?" Still Roxas ignored him as Axel had done to him. "Yo." Axel grabbed Roxas' wrist and pulled him back. Roxas bit his tongue not to scream at the red head and leak out all of his different and confusing emotions. Axel glared at him.

"What's wrong Roxas?" What's wrong? What's wrong?! He hadn't talk to Roxas in four months and he has the guts to ask what's wrong with him? Roxas almost snapped at Axel but once again held it inside. "Roxas? C'mon, you can talk to me."

The last string inside of Roxas had finally snapped. He whipped around quickly, breaking free of Axel's hold on him. He glared at the elder. "W-what's wrong? Y-y-you really w-want to know w-what's wrong with m-me?" Roxas' voice came out all rasped and shakily from not being use for so long. Axel immediately noticed. "Y-y-you've been ignoring me, A-A-A-Axel! Why haven't y-you talked to me? D-do you have any i-i-dea how a-a-alone I've been?"

Axel stayed silent watching his blue-eyed friend blow up on him. He couldn't blame Roxas either. Without warning, Axel wrapped Roxas in a tight embrace. Stunned, Roxas didn't know what to do. Push Axel away or hug him back. Being alone for so long, Roxas forgot how nice it felt to be in another's company. Roxas let Axel hug him.

Sensing Roxas relax in his arms, Axel spoke again in a soft voice. "I'm sorry, Roxas. I'm so sorry." Hearing this, Roxas smiled and returned Axel's hug. With this action, Axel grew bolder. Axel moved forward causing Roxas to back up. Soon Axel had Roxas up against a wall.

"Axel?" Roxas asked the taller one of the two confused. Axel dug his face into Roxas' neck inhaling his scent. Arms tighten around Roxas. "Axel? Are you okay?" Roxas watched as Axel raised his head to look him in the eyes. Roxas suddenly felt exposed, like Axel was seeing right through him. He then took notice of how close the red head was to him. Their faces only a few inches away. Roxas could feel Axel's breath on his lips. "A-Axel?" Roxas asked one final time before Axel crashed his lips onto Roxas'.

Roxas' eyes went wide. This was unknown to him. Why was Axel putting his lips on his? Roxas tried to say something to Axel but was silence by Axel's lips. Finally, Axel broke away, still very close to Roxas. "A-Axel, what was that?" Axel raised his eyebrow.

"You mean when I kissed you?"

"Kissed?" Axel suddenly realized that Roxas had absolutely no knowledge of what a kiss was. Axel nodded. "This,--" Axel leaned down again and captured Roxas' lips once again. He broke the kiss. "is a kiss."

"Then why did you..." Axel smirked and brought his mouth to Roxas' ear.

"Because you make me feel like I have a heart. Got it memorized?" The hot breath from Axel's mouth caused Roxas to shake. He felt heat rush to his cheeks as he stood on his toes to plant his lips on Axel's.

--

Sure Axel was older than Roxas. Sure Roxas was younger than Axel. But that didn't change the way either cared about each other.


End file.
